Simple Detention
by luv-draco
Summary: Detention is not always so bad. A dracoginny fluff. Read and DO LEAVE A REVIEW!


**TITLE: Simple Detention**

**SHIP: DRACO/GINNY**

**GENRE: ROMANCE**

**RATINGS: PG-13**

He wasn't supposed to feel this way. He is supposed to throw insult about her family or taunt her about her worn clothes and smirking annoyingly as he does so. But no. Instead, he felt flip-flops in his stomach whenever he sees her.

He just liked the way her face flushed with anger every time he taunts her. And he like the way she try to sustain the tears that always almost flows whenever he mention the event on his second year; The Chamber of Secrets tragedy. '_She looks so cute'. _He thought. He knew he's being mean, but couldn't help it. He knew, of course about what happened in her first year. The first time he saw her, he thought, 'Is she better than her brothers, or she is the same as that freckled git, brother of hers'

He felt like he would do anything just to have her around. It felt so right and perfect. He felt like he's in.....

Love?

Did he just... No, he didn't or he thought he didn't. _Yes, you did. No, I did not. You love her. No way!! I'm a Malfoy, she's a Weasley. Malfoys and Weasleys are not meant to be together. Who said? My father said so. And you actually want to believe everything that pathetic, ignorant father of yours told you? Well... Not all. Then? Just face it!! You love her!!! _

_You love her!!! _Those three words kept playing in his head. He's fighting a furious battle with his mind. He kept telling himself he didn't love her. He doesn't understand what he was feeling. So, he thought he'd better stay away from her until he know what this flip-flop in his stomach whenever he's thinking about her, all about. But...

"Oi, Malfoy!!!' A voice called.

He turned around and he's stomach hopped. He's been avoiding her and now, she's looking for him. _'Oh, this is getting pathetic' He thought. _

"What do you want Gi-Weasley?" he replied. What was he thinking? They're not on the first name term. Yet. His mind was thinking about thousands things in a second. _'What if she like it if I called her Ginny' 'I don't mind if she wants to call me Draco, it will sound perfect if it comes out from her mouths' 'What that on her hair' ' Why is she not talking' 'Why is she calling me' 'Are she asking me out' 'Is she-_

"What are you thinking about?" her voice interrupted his thoughts. It seemed he had spaced out for a while.

'_I was thinking about how beautiful you are' His mind yelled. _"It's none of your low mind can cope with" is all he could manage. _'Stay calm, be rude. It helps' He thought._

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Weasel?"

"Here," she hands out a piece of parchment. "Snape told me to give this to you".

Draco snatched the parchment form her without a word. She glared at him. He ignored her, and unrolled the parchment.

_Mr. Malfoy_

_I have a favor to ask you. You are to supervise Miss Weasley's detention as I am busy with current events. Be there Thursday night. She is to concoct a Blooming Potion._

_Regards,_

_Professor Snape_

"Is he mad?" Draco cried out loud. "I got other things to do. Where is he, Weasley?"

"He's out of the castle if that's you wanted to know," She replied, rolling her eyes.

"What did you do to make Snape have me doing this, Weasel?" he asked angrily.

"I would rather serving detention in a paddock of hippogriffs than with you, ferret-boy" she retorted.

"Be there sharply at 8 o'clock, Weasel, and please, do take a bath first. I don't want your pigsty-bacteria to spread on my robes." He said harshly.

He didn't take notice the I-wish-you-dead glare that had been directed to his back.

He entered Snape's class and saw Ginny already waiting for him. She's wearing black jeans that hugged her perfectly shaped long legs and a green small shirt (_'She looks good in green'_) that showed all visible curve of her body. Her robes had been likely thrown onto a chair somewhere.

She turned around. "So much for 'Be there sharply at 8 o'clock', Malfoy'" she said obviously irritated.

He didn't answer right away. He was still busy taking in the view of the girl in front of him from head to toe. "You're the one that have to be here exactly 8 o'clock, Weasley" he said.

"But I can't do detention without you here, ferret" she retorted, smirking as she saw Draco checking her out, oblivious that she noticed. "See anything you like, Draco?'

Draco tinged pink and his eyes whipped to her face. "Start working on the potions, Weasley".

"I don't have the key to the ingredients cupboard", she said. "You can call me Ginny"

Draco sighed heavily, but didn't say anything. He moved move to the ingredients cupboard and unlocked it.

"Look, I know it's funny when a Malfoy call another person with their first name, but I prefer people to call me Ginny", she said, and began slicing the dead frog.

"Just shut up and concentrate to not cut your finger, Weasley", he snapped.

After a while, Ginny was stirring the potion in the cauldron waiting it to turn acid green, while eyeing Draco, who was looking out the window and to the space. She's gazing him, admitting that he was a very attractive boy. He was wearing a black trousers and a dark green sweater. His robes were also heavy black. His tall figure and pale skin reflected the moon's light making him glow. He seemed... _distant._

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked before she can stop herself.

He looked at her with sad eyes. He just stared at her, and his cool empty eyes were saying nothing.

"Did I do something?" Ginny said, feeling sudden guilt. She had stop stirring. And she began towards him.

"Stay away from me," he said weakly.

"Malfoy?" she asked again, but she stopped.

"Just get back to your potion, Weasley", he said, turning his head away from her.

"You can call me Ginny", she said. If he had heard, he hadn't given any sign of it and kept staring to the sky.

After sometime, he moved to Snape's table and sat on the chair, crossed his legs on the table, grabbed a heavy book and started reading.

little time later.

"Draco?" He stayed silent, she'd thought she was loud enough.

"Draco?" she called again.

A soft snore was she got for answer.

"Malfoy?" she called again, a bit impatient this time. Then, the book he had been hiding behind dropped and revealed a sleeping Draco.

"Draco! How dare you sleep while I work my hide off!"

"Urghhh.. Stop your yapping" he rubbed his eyes and yawned, "It's your detention, not mine" Yawned again. "You're the one who have to work".

"Draco Malfoy, I've finished my potion, can I go now". She let out. Vexed.

A few seconds then, Draco got up. He waved his a hand dismissing her.

Without thinking, Ginny let out a stupid question, and once it's out she cursed herself to hell.

"Would- would you walk me to the Tower?"

Draco just stared at her, as though she had been raving. But she had been.

"Never you mind. Forget I said that", she said blushing, a little embarrassed by the way Draco staring at her.

"What are you waking me up for?" he said.

Her eyes bulged. Shocked.

"I-I wanted to tell you, I finished, never mind then, I will go now", she thought he had dismissed her, where had that question come from? She turned to leave; half-heartedly thanked to the gods he hadn't heard her.

"W-Wait... I'll- I'll walk you", he said. He smoothed his robe hastily and went aside her and opened the door for her politely.

Ginny is puzzled. How can he change about so quickly? She's really confused.

"Um... Draco? I can call you Draco right?" she started awkwardly. He just gave her a nod, two actually, she thought he didn't hear her correctly at first by the way small jerk he gave away.

"Um... It's nice of you to walk me," she said. He just replied her with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Um... So, this Saturday is Hogsmeade weekend", she said casually, as casual she can get around a crush since she's fourteen. He missed a step and stopped, looking at her as if she's from Pluto.

"Yes, Hogsmeade weekend," he said, and then continued to walk down the hallway. She tried to move to his side so quickly that her left foot stumbled on her right. She fell on her right bum cheek.

It took him a few seconds later to react. He helped her up. "Are you okay?"

She chuckled a little. "I'm okay, just a throbbing bum," she rubbed her bum.

"Please be more careful, Weasley," then he walked on muttering softly about 'clumsiness' and 'tripping'.

She scowled to his back and stayed there arms folded and tapping her foot, her left foot. Her bum cheek is still throbbing. When he realized she wasn't following him, he turned around hastily and walk to her.

"What are you waiting for? Move, Weasley"

She was annoyed. Really, how could he just walk on? He's supposed to walk with her, not in front of her.

There must be quite a face she was making that made him smile suddenly. Not that sneer he always wore on. It's a smile. Really smile. And he looked extremely gorgeous with it. And she couldn't help asking.

"What is it?"

"You got something on your face" he said and smirked.

She gaped with horror. Ooh this is humiliating. She started wiping all over her face. Then, he stepped closer to her.

"Allow me," he touched her cheek with his fingers and caressed it gently, she wasn't aware of it until he cupped her cheek. "You're beautiful," he said.

She didn't know what to do. Should she shove him away? He DID said her beautiful, is that a bad thing? Should she slap him for touching her and run to the tower by herself? OR stay and wait for his next move. She hadn't anytime to choose when he leaned in more until they were so close, anyone who would walk on them would think they're actually kissing. _Ooh no Ginny_, she said to herself. _Bad idea_.

When he planted his lips on her, all thought fled. Her world just focused on one thing. Him. He hesitated at first, and tried to pull back. But she grabbed a fistful of the front of his robe and pulled him closer. Draco took the hint and pressed his lips more firmly. He brushed his tongue lightly against her lips and surprised when she pulled back a little and open her mouth to him, giving his tongue access into her mouth.

The feeling was wonderful but their need to breathe had to come first after for what seemed eternity. He broke the kiss. But still didn't let her go. He leaned his forehead against her and both of them were breathing heavily.

"Wow!" was all she could manage.

Draco looked into her eyes and saw those brown orbs sparkled with passion.

"I love you', he said obviously without thinking.

"What?" she asked completely dumbfounded.

"I love you", he repeated. He felt like it was needed to be said.

That was what his feeling right now. He's in love, with Ginny Weasley. He doesn't care what others will say. He doesn't care what his father would do. He doesn't care if those stupid oafs, brothers of her, are going to beat him up, all he cares now was having Ginny in his arms and never let go.

Ginny felt tears coming to her eyes. He loves her. He loves her. She loves him. She loves him. She jumped and took him to a death grip hug.

"Oh my... Ginny...Oxygen is becoming an issue," he said that, and she loosened her grip.

"I love you, Draco" she mumbled to his chest. He tightened his grip on her.

"I love you too, Ginny"

And that is how all of it started. The kissing, the sneaking around. The late night meetings. Twice they almost get caught, but they keep seeing each other every time they could and held on to it until they couldn't anymore. And when it broke out to the world, it was because Draco had had enough decided to have an open relationship and they must announce it to the world how they loved each other. Ginny had been ecstatic. Potter and Granger gave Ginny pity smiles. Ginny's girl-friends had bombarded her with questions. Draco had never thought of supervising a detention can be all bad. Everybody was shocked at first but coped with it. Nobody ever see Dumbledore so happy, 'to inter-house relationships' he toasted. And Ron was... _Ron._ But in the end, it's all worth it.

As he twined his fingers with Ginny's, and walking out of the Great Hall, while she tries to dab his bleeding nose with a handkerchief, leaving a tomato-faced Ron, and he smiled all the while. This is worthed. Ginny worth all of it. And Draco would never think of supervising a detention can be all bad. Especially, Ronald Weasley's detention, he smirked inwardly and gave Ginny a passionate kiss in front of the whole school, until somebody had had it and close the Great hall door.


End file.
